trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
HorizonFalling
Hiiaka Namaka, also known by her trollhandle horizonFalling, is a troll from post-scratch Alternia. She is a member of the Planetstuck session. Her ability to control light, a form of psionics common in lowbloods, drives her more mysticism-oriented companions to her, which irritates her to no end. Introduction Your name is HIIAKA NAMAKA. You are constantly up to your neck in BULLSHIT. And basically, it's not even your fault. See, you were hatched with the ability to CONTROL LIGHT WAVELENGTHS. It's a form of psionics, you're a lowblood, it's no big deal, right? WRONG. In your CIRCLE OF ACQUAINTANCES, there are at least THREE MORONS who bother you about it on a NEARLY DAILY BASIS. To be fair, you're pretty sure METHAN is just doing it to get a rise out of you, but the OTHER TWO? You've had it UP TO HERE, even though you're not gesturing anyplace specific. To be fair, you do enjoy a certain degree of MYSTICISM, though of a different type. Whereas the morons you deal with daily enjoy tarot and religion and magic, you prefer the mysteriousness of ANCIENT HISTORY. Who was your ANCESTOR? What civilizations did trolls from before they united under a CONDESCE? How did the language evolve? That's what you're more concerned with. It's so much more practical than astrology. Which brings us to your personality: PRACTICAL. You believe in REASON and LOGIC, and people could say you are very DOWN-TO-ALTERNIA. As such, you have very little tolerance for people and their STUPID BULLSHIT, and everyone wants to tell you their STUPID BULLSHIT. Because you're so IMPATIENT, you have to come up with ways to deflect people and hopefully get them to stop bothering you. Because of this, you speak OVERWHELMINGLY SARCASTICALLY and tend to come off as an ASS. You don't really care, though. It gets people to stop bothering you. Your trolltag is horizonFalling and you spεακ wιτh αncιεnτ syμβols. Title Hiiaka's title is the Witch of Hue. Though speculation, her title might mean "one who defends others using light." At this point, it is unknown. Planet Hiiaka's planet is the Land of Trees and Suns, inhabited by skinks. LOTAS is mostly covered in a deciduous forest, and the light from Skaia is amplified by the atmosphere, making it unusually bright. There are certain, special trees that tower over the rest of the forests that grow tiny stars for fruit. The skinks, which live on villages in the canopy of the normal-sized trees, used to travel up to the temples constructed in the star trees to draw energy from the stars in order to power their technological advancement. Unfortunately, underlings from the Denizen, Quetzalcoatl, have occupied the temples and cut off the skinks' access to their power source. The skinks have two options: wait for the Witch to clear the temples and stop Quetzalcoatl, or begin finding ways to destroy the forest to obtain energy. Hive Hiiaka's hive was small and situated out in a plain, where she was supposed to act as a farmer. Upon transport to the Medium, her hive was deposited under the canopy of LOTAS, forcing her to find a way up to the villages and deal with the dangerous ground terrain, which is crawling with underlings. Trivia *Hiiaka's name comes from the names of Haumea's two moons, Hi'iaka and Namaka. *Hiiaka's name is pronounced Hee-ee-ah-kah, not Hee-ah-kah, as the two Is are separate. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Planetstuck Category:TheUltamate Category:Outhra Category:Brown/Beige Blood